Reliquary the infector!
Back to 2009 Logs Reliquary Murusa Metro-X Smeltdown Reliquary rolls halfway into the doorway again, watching now from there... not retreating as he notices Omega Supreme beginning to leave. Smeltdown chuckles a bit more, partially echoed by the clicky-clack of mechanical parts as he shifts to robot mode. "Even an ol' workhorse like me needs a break no and then." He gives Metro a hearty buddy slap on the shoulder. "I could ask the same thing about you bein' this far from your town, too." Metro-X mmrmms at the slap, optics moving as if he were grinning. "I'm here to see Solarix, if he has time, but otherwise for my usual, parts I have in subspace holding to be traded for necessities and the like." Smeltdown ahs, nodding a bit. "I see. I'm sure you'll get a chance, he makes an effort to see everyone that needs his help." Murusa walks up to the gate, idly spinning her guard issue spear in her fingers as if she were practicing the move for some reason or other. "Good cycle." she greets all present. Metro-X nods to Smeltdown, "That I am well aware, but it's always nice for an occasional reminder." looking then when Murusa appears, "Good Cycle, Murusa, how does it find you?" Smeltdown watches the spear twirling. "Careful there Muru, you might put an optic out with that thing," he jokes. Murusa glances over at the half covered eight wheeler half way through the gate, then looks back at the two shorter mechs. The spear slaps up into her palm. "Perhaps." is all she says to that joke. Then looking back at the eight wheeler with a more critical eye. "Who is this?" Reliquary erps and rolls forwards and to one side, leaving rusty bits in his wake where people were walking as he uhms at the question "... I don’t really know what my name was supposed to be. I was thinking of visiting the city, but .." he pauses, wondering how to explain this. Metro-X chuckles at Smeltdown's comment, and then speaks up when Relic answers Murusa. "His name is Reliquary, he's a salvager." Murusa moves closer to the eight wheeler, she swings the spear so the blunt end taps on his rusty, soaked side. "And why are you visiting this city with combustibles on your person? You had to know you'd not be allowed inside in that condition." Smeltdown glances over his shoulder as well. ".. Didn't even notice him there." And this is why Smeltdown is an engineer and not a sentry "Combustibles??" repeats Reliquary, surprised. He rolls away from the tapping "What combustibles? ITs just dirt." he states "It was the Guardian who drenched me." Murusa spins the spear once, letting it slap up into her fingers. "That's combustible what you have on you. You need to wait for it finish its job and if the scanners say you are no longer a danger, I /may/ let you in. And that depends on if you can tell me why you want in." Metro-X listens quietly now, this was CrysGuard business now, and no place for him to stick his olfactory sensor into. "Uh... Why did the guardian coat me in combustibles? " asks Reliquary uneasily, turning his wheels back and forth. One headlight blinks somewhat in Metro and Smeltdowns' direction. Smeltdown glances sidelong to Metro while Murusa's dealing with the newcomer. "Kinda jumpy that one is, eh?" Metro-X nods to Smeltdown, "Quite... even when he is being helped he doesn't trust." Murusa smiles a bit, "You are rusty and dirty. Who knows what you could expose our populace to, so it is just precautionary. Don't worry overly about it, just stay where you are please." "That doesn’t tell me what this is that he put on me." grumbles the mech, his engine turning over and starting up with a loud knocking sound. Smeltdown grunts softly. "Shame people have to feel like that, but in this day and age y'can't blame some people either." He shrugs his broad shoulders a bit, then turns his attention back to the other two. "It's to clean off any possible contaminations. But the stuff has a explosive potential if exposed to the wrong reaction." Murusa replies, "It is cleaning fluid." glance at the other two mechs a moment. She nods to Smeltdown, "What he said." "Its COMBUSTIBLE cleaning fluid? I want it OFF!" the mech suddenly squawks in protest, and he rocks back and forth, shaking a good amount of it off "He didn’t even give me a WARNING." Reliquary says. Metro-X nods in agreement at Smeltdown's ponderings. "He's a tunnel dweller, and they're a suspicious lot by nature, believe me." watching Murusa and Relic now. Smeltdown slaps his palm to his faceplate with a loud clank. "Maybe jumpy was an understatement...." Reliquary sends a private Radio transmission. Murusa sighs patiently, "It wears off as it works. So long as you don't come near something to light it off you'll be fine. And even if you /did/ come near something that would light it we have the equipment to deal with the result conflagration. Now calm down." Smeltdown is just going to stay over here out of the way, being the one with the fire powahs Metro-X watches still, leaning his weight on one leg, curious to see how long it will take for Murusa to get Relic to trust her. Reliquary begins to roll backwards, muttering to himself now as he backs out of the gate "Nearest car wash is in Cubicron. Could probably make it in an hour..." Murusa frowns at the mech, "I said do NOT move and I meant it. You need to wait for the full evaporation of the fluid. Otherwise you could just trigger a fire on the way back to Cubricon. Do you want to be on fire?" "No, but I don’t want this stuff on me either!" Reliquary states back, getting irritated, still rolling backwards "I never asked for it, and didn’t even go NEAR the gates when they sprayed it on me! They never warned me either. HE should have warned me first, or asked." Murusa gestures to the guards nearby as she moves to cut the mech off. "If you want in the city, then you have to follow our rules. I'm sorry he didn't warn you, but there is nothing I can do about that. Now stop right now." she says it in that 'this is your only warning' sort of tone. Smeltdown hois softly. "Just relax lad, yer only gonna make things rougher being all jittery like that." Metro-X raises his voice slightly. "It'll be okay, Reliquary, they're just trying to help, believe me." Reliquary rumbles "Then I won’t ENTER your city. IF they had told me I needed to wash, I would've gone and done so." maybe, at least. "I... I always follow the rules when I'm in others' cities." he pauses at the other's words, and then states "I don’t want to go in anymore. I just want this OFF me. It tingles." Smeltdown raises an optic ridge slightly. Starts to say something, but then closes his big mouth before one of his snappy remarks just makes the situation worse. Murusa takes a scanner from a guard and passes it over the eight wheeler, the readout shows that he is clear. "You are safe to proceed on your way, whether that is in the city or back to Cubricon is entirely up to you." Reliquary growls a little and gives himself a last shake, loose rust falling all over the place now as he states "I won’t be back likely." in unhappy tones as he turns about, flashing his tail lights as he accelerates fast enough to spin out before zipping out towards the valley at full speed. Murusa hands the scanner back to the guard that brought it over, she just lets the mech go. "Next time, let's make sure folks /know/ the rules before we surprise them with that cleaning fluid. Now he'll just go tell his friends about this and last thing we need is a bad reputation." Smeltdown tchs softly. "Guess it was a bit much for him to take at one time." Metro-X mrmmms "You should speak to Omega Supreme in that regard, he's the one who initially sprayed him, as I gathered when I arrived." Murusa moves back to where the other two mechs are, "He's my superior, I cannot question his reasoning." Metro-X nods to Murusa, and offers a shrug of his shoulder. "But you can make suggestions, can you not?" Smeltdown taps the side of his head with one finger. "It's not really Omega's job to think about 'good impressions', after all." Murusa considers this a few moments, "I can make suggestions, but that is all I can really do." Metro-X would grin if he could, but for now just makes the squinchy eyes at Smeltdown's comment. "Well, it's always worth a try either way, mmm?" Smeltdown says, "A suggestion, good or bad, is still better than not doing anything at all." Murusa moves her spear, attaching it to her back where it mags in place. "So what you two doing here?" she asks. Metro-X rmmms "I had to speak with Solarix, as usual, pertaining to issues in Cubicron, as well as my regular visiting." Smeltdown says, "Just taking a bit of a break from all the work that's been going on lately, myself." Murusa inclines her head, "I haven't seen him in some time, but then I've been busy with that Apollo project as well as my normal duties." Smeltdown says, "It's kept all of us busy." Metro-X chuckles, "Well, we all need our own distractions, after all. Though sometimes I wonder if it had been better if I had been designed for construction, like Smeltdown." Murusa nods to Smeltdown, then a chuckle at Metro-X. "You are fine just the way you are Metro-X. I mean, look at me, built like bunch of squares stuck together. Don't look like some of the femmes nowadays. Aesthetics wasn't really a big thing when I was young." Metro-X receives a private Radio transmission. Metro-X sends a private Radio transmission. Metro-X receives a private Radio transmission. Metro-X nods and chuckles at that. "I think the only reason I'm as smooth framed is because I need to lack in wind resistance." Smeltdown chuckles at the both of them, and pats Murusa on the shoulder. "Would it help if I said most femmes couldn't carry the blocky look like you do? They'd probably snap their own skinny legs in half." Smeltdown ... realizes in hindsight he probably could of worded that better Murusa chuckles at Smeltdown. "Thanks for saying so." Metro-X mrmmmms and optics Smeltdown for a moment, but shrugs, he probably worded it in a way that would end up with a spear in his chest plate. Smeltdown mmhmms. "Besides, appearances are only chassis deep, anyways. Nuthin' to get hung up on." Murusa inclines her head, "True enough. Well gentlemechs, I have to head back into the city. Things to do, then a rest cycle. Take care hmm?" Metro-X bows slightly at Murusa's announcement of departure. "You as well miss, perhaps we'll have more time to catch up next cycle, mmm?" Smeltdown nods. "Yeah. I should really be gettin' back to work myself." Smirks. "Can't bum off for too long." You say, "Hopefully so, Metro-X. Smeltdown, keep up the good work." Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Reliquary's Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Metro-X's Logs Category:Smeltdown's Logs Category:Cosmic Rust TP